Sebastian Morgenstern
Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ist der Sohn von Valentin Morgenstern und Jocelyn Fairchild und der ältere Bruder von Clarissa Fray/ Fairchild/ Morgenstern. Während der Ereignisse von City of Glass in Alicante gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac aus, wie er später immer noch genannt wird. Aussehen Sebastian sieht seinem Vater Valentin sehr ähnlich. Er hat das gleiche weißblonde Haar und die rabenschwarzen Augen. Außerdem wird erwähnt, er besäße Jocelyns lange, schwungvoll gebogenen Wimpern und die gleichen kantigen Gesichtszüge wie Valentin. Er ist größer als Jace, besitzt aber einen ähnlichen Körper - thumb|Jonathan als Sebastian Verlac schlank, muskulös ohne ein Gramm Fett. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Persönlichkeit Er ist rachsüchtig und grausam. Wenn er etwas will, setzt er sehr überzeugend Charme und Charisma ein, um seine Umwelt zu manipulieren, eine gespielte Fassade, die ihm sein Vater Valentin beigebracht hat. Er mag es Leute Schmerzen zuzufügen oder sie zu töten, macht es aber ab City of lost Souls nicht mehr ohne Grund, wie früher. Trotzdem will Sebastian jemanden, der so ist wie er, genauso grausam und eiskalt. Er glaubt in Clary diesen jemand gefunden zu haben und will alles daran setzten, das sie diese Eigenschaften in sich selbst erkennt. Er glaubt außerdem er und Clary würden zueinander gehören und will, das auch Clary das so sieht. Geschichte Sebastian (Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern) wurde bis zu seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr allein von Valentin erzogen und ist mit ihm oft herum gereist. Jocelyn hat die beiden kurz nach seiner Geburt verlassen, aus Angst Valentin würde Clary das Gleiche antun wie ihm. Valentin hat Sebastian genau wie Jace sehr gewaltsam erzogen, so hat er ihn z.B. mit einer Peitsche aus Dämonenmetall ausgepeitscht. Anders als bei Jace hat Sebastian nur das Töten und Kämpfen gelernt, keine zusätzlichen Dinge wie Musik oder ähnliches. Durch das ganze Herumreisen hat Sebastian sehr viele Sprachen gelernt. ''City of Glass Während des Lightwood-Aufenthalts in Idris gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac, einen Cousin der Penhallows, einer reichen Nephilim Familie, aus. So begleitet er Clary zu dem Hexenmeister Ragnor Fell, um ihn um das Weiße Buch zu bitten, in dem das Rezept für den Trank steht, der ihre Mutter heilen kann. Danach zeigte er ihr das alte Anwesen der Fairchilds, in dem Valentin und Jonathan angeblich bei einem Feuer ums Leben kamen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Clary seine Schwester ist, küsst er sie dort, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen und sie auf Valentins Seite zu ziehen. Nachdem er Hodge Starkweather ermordet hat, kommt seine wahre Identität ans Licht und trotz seiner Zuneigung zu Isabelle, tötet er ihren jüngeren Bruder Max und versucht auch sie zu töten. Er benutzt sein dämonisches Blut um die Dämonentürme, die Alicante vor Dämonen schützen, zu deaktivieren. So gelangt Valentins Dämonenheer in die Stadt. Später trennt Isabelle ihm mit ihrer Peitsche die Hand ab und Jace sticht ihm in den Rücken, zerstört seine Wirbelsäule und durchbohrt sein Herz. Sein toter Körper fiel in den Fluss und wurde nie gefunden. City of Fallen Angels Auch wenn er am Ende von City of Glass getötet wurde, ist er von Lilith (seiner "Dämonenmutter") in City of Fallen Angels wiedererweckt worden. Er ist mit Jace verbunden, da zu seiner Wiedererweckung Jace Blut verwendet wurde. Wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, stirbt der andere auch. City of Lost Souls'' Sebastian ist mit Jace verbunden, sodass das, was man dem Einen antut, auch dem Zweiten widerfahren wird. Wenn man z.B. Sebastian eine Klinge in den Arm rammt, trägt Jace die gleiche Verletzung davon, das Gleiche gilt auch, wenn man versucht einen der beiden umzubringen. Der Zweite stirbt mit dem Anderen. Außerdem ist Jace durch Liliths Mal dazu verdammt alles zu tun, was Sebastian verlangt und sieht dies auch als richtig an. Sebastian schafft es außerdem einen zweiten Engelskelch anzufertigen, um mehr Dämonen-Schattenjäger zu erschaffen. Sebastian erzählt Clary während des Buches oft, das er nur eine Schwester will und fragt sie, ob sie ihm nicht ein Chance geben könne. Später erfährt man dann, dass er glaubt, Clary sei in ihrem Herzen genau wie er und sie und er würden zusammen gehören. Gegen Ende des Buches wird der Bund zwischen Jace und Sebastian während einer Schlacht durch Clary gebrochen und Sebastian gelingt es, an einen unbekannten Ort zu fliehen. Er schickt daraufhin eine Nachricht an Maryse Lightwood mit dem Wort "Erchomai". Das ist altgriechisch und heißt übersetzt "Ich komme". thumb Fan Art valentine__s_son_by_kara_lija-d4rqaz3.jpg|Valentin Morgenstern http://fav.me/d4rqaz3 Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Dämonen